The present invention relates to apparatus for securing from containers, such as packages, baggage, or other articles, vapors which may be analyzed. Apparatus for securing vapor samples for testing for various purposes is known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,357 to Jenkins, issued Mar. 9, 1976 is described an apparatus for checking the contents of closed containers for certain characteristic vapors. The Jenkins apparatus involves placing the containers or articles to be checked within a closed chamber which is evacuated in order to draw from the container the vapors to be checked. The articles in the closed container are subjected to vibration of the atmosphere within the chamber. Such vibration subjects the containers alternately to increased and decreased pressure, thereby tending to mix the vapors within the containers with the air in the chamber. The air in the chamber may then be sampled to secure a sample of the vapors thus secured from the containers. Other arrangements for testing often include chambers using evacuation. Means for testing may involve heating the container to expand and thereby cause the gas within to be expelled, if there is a leakage path, whereupon the expelled gas may be detected by a suitable vapor detector. Among patents which described techniques for detecting or obtaining vapor samples from containers are U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,293 issued to Feigel on Nov. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,587 issued to Ahnsorge on Sept. 11, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,013 issued to Luy on Nov. 12, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,923 issued to Young etal. on May 18, 1976.